Cover systems are often used to protect cargo beds of pickup trucks. The cover systems often cover all or a portion of the cargo bed such that any items stored and/or hauled in the cargo bed are protected from outside elements, as well as theft. In order to accommodate the storage and/or hauling of larger objects, as well as to facilitate easy loading and unloading of the cargo bed, many conventional cover systems are foldable into a storage position. This enables the cargo bed to be exposed without removing the cover entirely from the truck. However, this can cause visibility problems, as conventional cover systems block the view through the rear window of the pickup truck when the cover is in a folded position. Thus, driving may be unsafe while the cover system is folded for any reason.